The compound of Formula (1), described herein below, has been shown to inhibit the binding of acetylated histone H4 to the tandem bromodomain (BRD)-containing family of transcriptional regulators known as the BET (bromodomains and extraterminal) proteins, which include BRD2, BRD3, and BRD4. See U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0286127 A1, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The BET proteins have emerged as major epigenetic regulators of proliferation and differentiation and also have been associated with predisposition to dyslipidemia or improper regulation of adipogenesis, elevated inflammatory profile and risk for cardiovascular disease and type 2 diabetes, and increased susceptibility to autoimmune diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis and systemic lupus erythematosus as reported by Denis, G. V. “Bromodomain coactivators in cancer, obesity, type 2 diabetes, and inflammation,” Discov Med 2010; 10:489-499, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Accordingly, the compound of formula (II) may be useful for treatment of various cancers, cardiovascular disease, type 2 diabetes, and autoimmune disorders such as rheumatoid arthritis and systemic lupus erythematosus.
The thienotriazolodiazepine compound of Formula (1), described herein below, presents highly specific difficulties in relation to administration generally and the preparation of galenic compositions in particular, including the particular problems of drug bioavailability and variability in inter- and intra-patient dose response, necessitating development of a non-conventional dosage form with respect to the practically water-insoluble properties of the thienotriazolodiazepine.
Previously, it had been found that thienotriazolodiazepine compound of Formula (1) could be formulated with the carrier ethyl acrylate-methyl methacrylate-trimethylammonioethyl methacrylate chloride copolymer (Eudragit RS, manufactured by Rohm) to provide an oral formulation that preferentially released the pharmaceutical ingredient in the lower intestine for treatment of inflammatory bowel diseases such as ulcerative colitis and Crohn's disease as reported in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20090012064 A1, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Through various experiments including animal tests, it was found that that for inflammatory bowel diseases, the thienotriazolodiazepine compound of Formula (1) release in a lesion and a direct action thereof on the inflammatory lesion were more important than the absorption of thienotriazolodiazepine compound of Formula (1) into circulation from the gastrointestinal tract. However, for many other disease conditions high absorption of thienotriazolodiazepine compound of Formula (1) into the circulation from gastrointestinal tract is required. Accordingly, a need exists for formulations of thienotriazolodiazepine compound of Formula (1) that can provide high absorption of thienotriazolodiazepine compound of Formula (1) into the circulation from gastrointestinal tract.
The human BET family bromodomains, including BRD2, BRD3, BRD4 and BRDT proteins, has become a druggable target for the development of specific gene transcription inhibitors. Accordingly, there is an urgent need for novel oral BET-BRD inhibitors, as single agents or in combination with other agents for the treatment of various disease conditions, including leukemia.